Sly like a Fox
by Hatsumi Kanae
Summary: From the time we are born, our futures are carved into stone with blood. You cannot change who you are, only pretend. Or so I was told. Full summary inside. OC.
1. Introduction

Hi there! This will be my third, I believe, Naruto FanFic. It will have an OC- but I'm going to try to keep her as far away from Mary Sue as I can. This chapter is the intro, mostly to give you guys a feel of what my writing is like. If you have any questions, feel free to drop me a PM or ask in a reivew and I'll answer it in an authors note. Oh, and this story starts off pre-massacre, by about a month . So Naruto and the gang are about eight-nine.

* * *

"We're out of ramen!" came a unpleasantly loud voice. I sighed and rubbed my temples, sliding open the drawer beside me and throwing the boy a cup of ramen. He grinned and gave me a thumbs up, his messy blonde hair flopping into his face and covering his eyes. As he opened the lid and put water into it, I glanced at the clock.

"Honestly, Naruto, if I'm late on my first day I'll find my own place and-"

he cut me off, trying to speak but only a muffled sound came out along with a few noodles that fell to the floor. My eye twitched and he swallowed, muttering something about 'cleaning' and sandwiches . I whacked him on the head and picked up the noodles from the floor, tossing them in the overflowing trash can and looking at the clock again. We have exactly 15 minutes before class starts.

"Hurry" I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to do the door. He pouted and slipped on his shoes, but not before grabbing his 'snack bag' as he likes to call it and putting it in his backpack. I rolled my eyes and smiled, slipping on my backpack as well and opening the door.

"Chiaki? " he asked, reaching into his bag and pulling out a rice ball. I looked at him, and he continued though not before a piece of rice flew out of his mouth and onto my cheek. I whipped it away and scowled. Naruto ignored it and continued "How long you staying for?"

The academy was now in view, several people already heading inside for class. I thought about Naruto's question for a moment before responding.

" 'till the hokage lets me see my parents again, I guess"

I've been living with Naruto for about a month now, ever since I came to Konoha with my parents , and since Naruto doesn't have any parents or the Hokage wants us to be friends or 'costs of living are expensive, Chiaki!' or something like that, as I was told, I'd be staying with him.

* * *

How'd you like it? Hope it wasn't too confusing. I'll be posting the next chapter soon which will explain more. Please review!


	2. Ramen

**A/N Hi guys! Nobody reviewed the last chapter -cries- please? I just want to know if this is worth writing :3 Also! From now on , I'll be updating about weekly. This chapter was written in less then an hour , so bear with me please. Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat outside the academy, making a hill out of dirt. Smiling slightly, I poked a stick in the top of the hill and stared at it. Naruto was inside cleaning or writing lines or something for pulling an idiotic prank, leaving me outside to wait. Everybody had already left except for a boy my age named Shikamaru Nara. Even though he was in my class, he never talked. Just slept. The entire time. I mean- he was so lazy that he wouldn't even make the effort to walk home himself. He'd just wait until his mom came, once she showed up swinging a stick around, and she'd drag him off home.

Sometimes, watching this would make me miss my parents. Sure, I had Naruto, but the dobe wasn't the same as them

."IM DOOOOONE!"

"Speak of the devil" I muttered, using my sleeve as a towel to get the dirt off my face from where I had just face planted in my dirt pile. The blonde just laughed.

"Uhm, Chiaki, I don't see a devil. Maybe your hair is getting in your face or something" he pulled on a piece of my brown hair. I slapped his hand away and glared. My hair wasn't THAT long.

Seeing Shikamarus mother heading towards us, I quickly stand up and Naruto follows. It was sort of a 'thing' that the uzumaki wasn't liked by most adults, I wasn't sure why. Most would mutter things, some would glare, well others would be out right rude and refuse to be anywhere near him. So maybe he did have sort of a bad smell and he could be extremely obnoxious, Naruto wasn't 'a demon' like they called him. We decided to stop at Ichiraku's on the way home. Inside, there where two raven haired boys. One was younger, about my age, with hair that resembled a ducks butt. The other was older and had long hair tied back into a loos ponytail. Naruto and duck butt exchanged glances and both scowled. I looked around, confused. "You know him, dobe?" I asked, breaking apart a pair of chopsticks. Duckbutt smirked. "Dobe. How accurate" The older boy smiled faintly and poked at his food.

Ayame, the daughter of the owner of Ichiraku's, placed a bowl in front of Naruto and I.

"itadakimasu!" We both sang.

Duck butt scoffed, neatly placing his chopsticks on top his bowl. Naruto glared at him once more.

"It is time to go, Sasuke" the older boy said softly to duck butt. The boy nodded and slid off the stool.

Once the raven haired boys where gone, I turned to the blonde who was oh so gracefully devouring his ramen.

"Who was that?" I asked, popping a piece of pork into my mouth and chewing.

"awn awshhowle " he managed to get out between chews.

I nodded, smiling as I realized how often Naruto ate. Really, was he getting ANY vegetables in his diet with all that food he ate, though? Not that I could blame him- they where disgusting creatures. Mother used to sneak them into everything to try and get me to eat them. Apparently, ALL shinobi ate probably. I scoffed and shook my head when she told me, nothing that evil could be good for you.

A light tap on my shoulder made me jump, my chopstick flying out of my hand and landing in a nearby ramen bowl. The slightly overweight women squeezed the cat she was holding and stormed off. I stared in awe at the poor thing, wondering how it was still alive, when somebody coughed.

"Chiaki Kibo? Please come with me. Your needed with the hokage."

I blinked, staring at the man. He had poofy grey hair that fell to one side and his headband covering one eye. He wore a navy blue mask covering his mouth and had his hands shoved in his pockets. I nodded.

It's time.


End file.
